Moments Not Seen By Time
by dewdrop721
Summary: Different moments that shouldn't have happened, but did happen. Interlude: The light of Day.  What will they ever say if we face the light of day?
1. Moment One

Moment One: The first lie is always the hardest and somethings are destined to die.

* * *

_The first time she lied was the hardest. Her heart had pounded in her chest and it took every inch of will power she had to control her breathing and the expression upon her face._

"_I'm still wearing his ring."_

_Kyoko pulled out the cool visage of Natsu. _

_Unshakeable. _

_Bored._

_Beautiful._

_Calm._

_Uninterested. _

_Kyoko fixed the expression on her face and outwardly was another person. She was somebody who wasn't feeling guilt eating away at her. She was composed and nobody, not even the devil himself, would break that composure._

_On the inside though she was falling apart._

_She was going to do this. She was going to ruin whatever she and her fiancée had. She was going to commit sin._

_Kyoko had never been prepared for something like this. Never. _

_In all her life she had always had things taken from her. She had never been privileged or had much._

_But even at her lowest she had always had her word. She had her morals._

_And now…now she was close to losing them too. She was going to a seedy motel, where neither she nor Ren would ever be caught dead._

_She had even disguised herself as another. She wore sunglasses trying to hide her distinctive eyes and long chestnut brown tresses hung down to her lower back, completely different from her own short bob. _

"_I'm still wearing his ring."_

_Kyoko knew that she was in dangerous territory. She knew that she was coming closer and closer to crossing the line, but she didn't know how to stop. _

_Each time she felt like stopping and turning around, she remembered that Ren was probably there waiting for her. _

_He had made no demands of her. He was allowing her to take whatever path she chose to. It's just she couldn't stand the hurt she saw in his eyes as he told her that._

_He had looked so…so heartbroken._

_Could she really rip this wonderful man's heart out his chest and leave him the way she had been left feeling a few years ago?_

_She looked down at the ring on her finger and as the doubts started creeping back into her thoughts, she made a decision._

_She pulled the beautiful diamond ring off her slender finger and shoved it into her pocket. She was careful to zip it and double check it hadn't fallen._

_As she looked down at her hand she felt so much more relief._

_The source of her guilt was hidden away. Like a faraway princess guilty of no crime other than her own beauty, it was locked away, a minute detail to be written off until the need for it arose again._

_She looked back up and mentally prepared herself as the bus she had taken finally slowed down at her stop._

_It was now or never. _

_She could stay on the bus and wait till it neared her home again. _

_She could walk away and cement things the way they were and forget all these sickening thoughts that pounded in her skull and whispered sweet nothings in her ear._

_Or she could continue on to her own downfall and enjoy every minute of it as she did so._

_She could turn her back on who she use to be and the person who had both ruined her and then given her another chance at life and turn to the arms of another who seemed to call forth her heart with wide, open arms and all the love she had wished for as a child._

_It all came down to now. _

_It was now or never._

_._

_._

_. _

_She stood and with steady steps she walked off, never once looking back. If anyone could say anything about her, at least they could not say that she didn't follow through._

_No, she thought sardonically to herself. Tonight she had made her choice. With that the slim figure in shades eased her way down the street through crowds of people who would never realize who she was and the bad things she would do out of sight. _

_She never once looked back… for there was no turning back._

…

_As the Tokyo skyline grew dark and night set in, Fuwa Sho returned home and wondered where his fiancée was. She should've been here to greet him for this small visit, after all she had agreed to stay here in his apartment while he went on his international tour._

_He sighed and with a flick of his wrist, he called her cell phone hoping to hear her sweet voice responding to his own._

_No such luck. Her phone was either turned off or she hadn't realized that he was calling._

_He wondered where she was and once again thought of the reason he still felt uneasy leaving her here in Tokyo while he was on tour._

_That long legged bastard who always seemed to find a way back to her. The one who she said was just a friend._

_As the small wisps of doubt began to try sneaking into his mind, he pushed them aside._

_He trusted her and it was irrational to even let thoughts like that cross his mind. Of the two of them, she had always been the better person. _

_She would always take others feelings into consideration before she did anything._

_He knew she would never do that._

_As he settled down on to his soft, expensive bed, he thought of the small figure who in a few months would be his bride. He thought of her beautiful golden eyes and expressive face, always ready with a sweet smile._

_As he fell asleep he told himself that she was probably out with her friend Kanae. The thin statuesque woman was prickly and sarcastic and she seemed to hold Shotarou in the lowest regards, but she also seemed to love Kyoko even though she didn't seem to like expressing said love as expressively as her best friend._

_He imagined her scowling at him and the biting remarks she'd make whenever he tried to make conversation or was in her general vicinity, whether Kyoko was there or not._

_He also saw the way Kyoko would squeal in joy when she got to see her since it wasn't as often now that she had switched over to Akatoki._

_For now, it that was what made her happy then he could wait._

_He fell asleep peacefully, not fully realizing what the implications of her absence could and did mean._

_His roses, a gift meant to surprise her, slowly began the process of wilting._

_It was a perfect example of what would become of their love._

_Something destined to die as soon as it began to bloom._


	2. Moment Two

Moment Two: Sometimes when we wish hard enough, our wishes come true and sometimes the only way to be happy is to forget who we are.

* * *

The young woman sat with unfocused eyes as the sweet scent filled her nose and clouded her mind even further. Without the faintest notion why she was doing so she began to giggle and soon broke out into loud laughs.

She couldn't remember why she was laughing in the first place, but everything just seemed so...so...good. That was the word.

She was having a hard time remembering things now, but she didn't care.

She was happy here. She was surrounded by friends. She couldn't even remember their names at the moment but just like her they were laughing and having a good time.

She smiled as one of her friends fell back against after taking a long gulp of something out of a bottle.

It was amber and sparkled and even though it didn't taste good, it looked so beautiful.

_Just like the color of my eyes._

_He thought they were beautiful._

The young woman's smile began to fade a little as something began to stir in the back of her mind.

_He?_

_Who was he?_

Memories that were fuzzy were pricking in her mind, her brain synapse firing as they struggled to recall the face and name.

Suddenly the good feeling started to fade to something not so good.

It wasn't the light and airy feeling she'd had just a few seconds ago. It was…not angry…not mad…it was…it was like rain.

_That's it. _

She couldn't quite articulate the emotion, but it felt like rain. It felt like rain chasing away the rainbows and sunshine.

_Sad._

That was the feeling.

She didn't like it. Why was she feeling this way?

_It isn't fair._

_Not fair. Not fair at all. _

She wanted that first feeling back. The one where everything felt fluffy and airy. Where she felt like she was floating high in the sky.

_That feeling was good._

She smiled as her friend told her to put out her arm_. _

_Her friend was so pretty. _

She had red brown hair and she was so happy.

She held out her arm and she felt a pinch and then…she was gone.

Everything was so pretty here. People were laughing. People were dancing and drinking.

_This is fun_

She laughed as her friend held out her hand and clumsily pulled her to her feet.

_Chi is good at dancing._

_Chi is fun._

Chi was her friend. Sometimes she thought that she was missing the rest of her name.

_Chi—_

_Chio—_

The petite girl soon forgot as her friend grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Dancing was fun. Thinking was not.

Thinking made her head hurt and she never could recall exactly what she wanted to. She didn't want to remember anyway.

This made her happy.

All she could remember was that before she missed this feeling.

So why go back?

The young girl soon let all thought stop as her body moved to the pulsing beats.

Kyoko was having fun and she wasn't going to stop.

* * *

Kyoko wanted it all to stop. She wished for a second that she could just stop acting this part.

Unfortunately she couldn't. This wasn't just a character in some drama.

This was her life. She didn't think it was possible to just take herself and put her away for a day or two until she was needed.

If she wasn't Kyoko, then who was she? She needed to know who the girl she saw in the mirror everyday was.

Kyoko didn't do these things. Kyoko didn't act this way. Or did she?

Was her character that dynamic?

Did she have split personality syndrome?

No… this didn't make sense!

All the little pieces that made up Kyoko weren't fitting into place the way they used to.

These actions didn't match.

This personality was inconsistent.

Who was writing this script anymore?

Kyoko wished she could leave it all behind for just a moment. She wished she could drop the act and just forget it for a moment no matter how small.

She wished Ren was here and not far away shooting some movie…because when she was with him everything felt right no matter how wrong they were.

But he wasn't here and she felt so alone.

She felt lost.

She didn't want to be Kyoko right now.

Kyoko was failing. She was nowhere near 100 percent.

_Nowhere close._

She didn't have Ren to chase away these feelings and to make her feel like everything was okay.

As Kyoko looked in the mirror, she wished to the heavens above that she could just forget.

_Just one night._

_One night and I know I'll be okay until he comes back._

She wished and she wished and her wish came true. The next day she went to a party held by some famous athlete and she saw real magic.

She saw an angel's tears. And they made her free.

Free to be happy.

Free to feel as if she was flying high in the clouds where nothing could touch her.

Free to be somebody besides Kyoko for a night.

And as she began to lose herself that night in a purple haze that seemed to brush all her problems away, she realized that she would make it.

She would be okay until he came back.

Because angel tears were magic.

And they left her feeling as if she were flying high on angel wings herself.

Kyoko smiled as she looked at all her happy new friends.

She didn't remember anything…but she felt…good.

She was happy.


	3. Moment Three

Moment Three: No matter what you have to smile and never drop the act.

Smile...

For…

The…

Camera…

Kyoko could have sworn that she had heard the words much slower than the photographer had said them. She was certain that she had.

But then again she had become accustomed to the fact that her mind liked to play tricks on her.

Why was this any different?

She let a feeling of overwhelming joy flit across her delicate features and gave a soft, grin as she held the bouquet to her chin.

After all…she wasn't Kyoko right now. For this small moment in time she was a blushing bride. About to whisked from a life of being alone to having her heart beat by that of her fiancée.

At least for this section of the shoot she was.

After all, she didn't have much to smile about besides the camera.

Didn't she owe it to the small device?

It gave her a chance to become someone else. Someone about to enjoy happy, wedded bliss. Someone besides Mogami Kyoko.

And for that she was grateful.

Kyoko gave a small pout as the photographer directed the male model to hold cake near her face teasingly.

She gave a final smile, bright and full of life as she tossed the exquisite bouquet of roses to an imaginary crowd.

As the extras began to move and the crew came to set up another set, Kyoko left for her dressing room as assistants and others flitted back and forth, eager to make sure that she had all she needed and to make certain that this shoot would proceed smoothly.

She held in a sigh of relief as she saw the door with her name written in bold ink.

As much as she loved what she did, Kyoko was tired. It didn't do to let others know that however.

She was a full time actress.

She didn't stop when the camera stopped rolling. She didn't stop when the movie had hit the screen or when the audience had applauded.

She only stopped when no one was there.

She only stopped when she was greeted by silence and the knowledge that no one else was a witness to anything.

As she plopped into the seat in front of her mirror, Kyoko couldn't help but stop and stare at the beautiful gown. A designer piece, it had been fitted to make her every curve look perfect.

It accentuated her small figure and the sweetheart neckline drew attention to the small jewelry that hung from her neck and made her chest look just right.

Not flat-chested, but not too generous.

Her alabaster skin was flawless and her raven hair hung down her back in gentle waves. She wore little makeup. Rosy blush on her cheeks and light eyeliner to make the small dusting of gold eye shadow make her amber eyes even more glorious.

In short, she was the epitome of a perfect bride.

The man who would be walking her down the aisle would be ecstatic.

She however could not say the same.

And it was all due to her own selfishness. Her own indecision.

The man that drew her to him like a fly to sweet honey was in Russia. Nowhere close to the small apartment in Tokyo.

He told her that reaching him might be hard since it was winter and the constant winter weather would give her endless interference.

She knew it was an excuse.

He too was an actor and as such he would act too. To the very last.

Rather than tell her that he couldn't stand the sight of her, he would be a perfect gentleman as always.

He would smile and grin and bear whatever pain he felt beneath the mask he wore. He wouldn't' let her in.

And she didn't deserve to be let in did she?

She sometimes saw the agony sneak its way across his handsome features when he would look at her.

After they would meet in the dark of night.

After they would kiss and be left speechless by the other's presence.

He after all was an honorable man. And that was why she loved him.

He was fighting his very nature to please her. He was forcing himself to ignore what his mind was most certainly telling him was despicable and tainted and wrong.

He was unwilling to let her drown silently, so he too jumped into the deep end with her.

And for that she loved him too.

But it was also the reason he was gone now.

He had done this for her. Had had made himself a sinner for her. Had ignored what was right and honorable and good for her.

And it was killing him on the inside. He couldn't stand that they could never be.

At least not in the light of day.

When they left each other's arms in the mornings, she would be another man's.

When they kissed it was overshadowed by the fact that these kisses belonged to another.

As they faced the public, they had to fight not to look at each other. They had to deny the feelings they felt for each other.

Because she wasn't his. Well she considered herself his. Her heart was his. And she was willing to give him so much more of her…but in the eyes of the public…she was not.

The ring on her finger said that she belonged to another.

The ring on her finger glared at them as they whispered sweet nothings to each other because she was not his bride.

Not his fiancée.

It must've killed him slowly to have to hide his adoration for her. She knew that if he could he would let the whole world know, because he cared not what anyone thought.

But he refused to jeopardize her career.

Refused to jeopardize her reputation.

Refused to let her be seen as anything but an innocent.

And so he slowly agonized over the deceit that they shared. She did too.

And now he was gone. In another country. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. Tell him that if she had the power that she would go back in time and change what she had done.

She would do anything to make the past right, but she couldn't.

And the time where it would be too late for her to end this was growing nearer.

Kyoko felt the tears that wanted to fall, but she refused to cry.

He refused to break for her sake and for his sake, until he returned…if ever she refused to be weak.

No matter how bad she wanted to.

If she cried wouldn't it be natural for her fiancée to wipe her tears?

She wouldn't let him do so.

She would be betraying the one she loved.

She would be betraying Ren.

So she would not cry.

She would hold in the feelings and the guilt and the words that she wanted to pour from her mouth until he returned.

She would last until he returned…and then…then she would be whole. No matter how wrong. No matter how warped.

They would be together and that was real bliss.

Better than the idea that she would be married.

Because if it wasn't to him she didn't care.

Kyoko looked in the mirror and let her mind go back to a happier time. Back to when she didn't feel like a butterfly whose wings had been ripped.

Back to when she frolicked through the forest with a fairy prince.

Back to when boys with golden hair and sky blue eyes could soar and fairies watched over them. And Kyoko wasn't so alone. Because she trusted him.

In her mind he was the prince and she the princess, in their fantasy world where nothing and no one else mattered.

Nobody could touch them.

And for the first time in a very long time, the girl with the golden eyes was no longer sad. She was not broken. She wasn't alone.

For the first time in a very long time the girl with the golden eyes gave a true smile full of warmth for Mogami Kyoko.

It was a very, beautiful thing to see.

A/N: And this chapter is dedicated to…Kaorin71! I thought last chapter was a fantastic load of crap reviews and then I received a review and an idea for the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. If you read it through, you might just find the little hint I dropped to help you understand this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review! Or don't, but if you have any suggestions for a new chapter then be my guest.


	4. Moment Four

Moment Four: If I never knew you and almost doesn't always count.

* * *

She could have loved him.

She once had loved him.

She'd loved him so that she would have done anything to make him happy. If she could have brought him the moon and stars, then she would've. If she could have made him instantly famous, then she would've.

Did he not know that she'd thought he was a star already?

She'd thought him capable of anything.

And she'd been happy to be by his side as he accomplished that dream.

She'd felt so privileged…so special. He'd asked her to runaway with him to some far off city full of fame and fortune, so that he could accomplish his dreams.

He'd asked her.

Only her.

There was no way she could've said no.

Kyoko had sworn the moment was magical as he pulled her beneath a tree that seemed to be dancing in the wind as it tossed its beautiful cherry blossoms to it as if letting go of something precious.

She'd picked up one of the delicate buds, soft to the touch and with a scent that was subtle and beautiful that it made her never want to leave this spot. She'd watch transfixed as the breeze blew more of the pink, blossoms through the air and seemed to turn the long soft grass into a sea of green.

And as her best friend, no her prince, related his plea, Kyoko had never felt so happy.

This moment had to be magical. She had wanted to pinch herself to be sure.

She watched as Sho's face grew more animated and his face went from trying to look cool, to showing boyish enthusiasm and he seemed a million miles away in his dream. His eyes, a beautiful grey color seemed to sparkle with life as he told her of his plans and he took hold of her hands in his own graceful, musicians hands and he looked into her eyes and she…she felt her heart seem to sprout wings as he asked her to come with him.

_"I could never do this without Kyoko. Would you come with me to Tokyo?"_

She'd given him the brightest smile she thought possible, full of hope and love and everything she could and hugged him fiercely.

_"I will! I know you can do it, Sho! There's nothing you can't do!"_

She'd hugged him as if he was the only thing that had mattered, because he had been.

That night she thought she would burst. She'd never been a capable liar and this…this was huge!

Here in their small town in Kyoto, they weren't like Tokyo. They weren't the place where people went to grab fame and make names for themselves as monumental stars.

And this was huge news.

At least to her it was.

Fuwa Sho was taking the leap to fame!

He was going to be a star! And she'd be right by his side. She'd make sure he did it!

That night Kyoko and Sho could barely contain their secretive glances as they walked around the ryokan's grandiose halls.

As Kyoko served customers, she had to plaster a calm expression on her face. She was a million miles away.

She'd had to force herself not to look back at Sho. She'd already been swatted after his mother had asked about her day and she'd almost let her excitement show through.

_"Baka! Don't look too excited! They'll find out and we'll never get out of here."_, Sho had whispered as he pulled her into a side hallway out of sight of his mother's ever watchful eyes.

_"Sorry Sho! I'll try not to screw up again!"_,she'd whispered frantically. She had to not screw this up! What if he thought she was useless and ran away without her?

That night as the two teens had finally made it on to the train, they couldn't help but look at each other and celebrate!

With muted cries of joy over their success, they'd latched onto each other in excitement. Kyoko had almost had a heart attack.

Would this wonderful night last forever?

She had smiled as she and Sho looked out the window at the world passing by. The stars were beautiful and the world seemed to have been flying behind them at an alarming rate. She'd put her finger to the glass and blew a breath of warm air upon the cool glass.

With a happiness deep inside she'd drawn a star in the condensation.

A star for the millions that twinkled far above and seemed to tell them that it was okay to move forward.

A star because that was what Sho was going to be soon.

A star because this night was magical and it always would be.

A star because they would be together forever. They'd be endless just like the other stars that shone far above them in the heavens so high.

If only she had known.

If only she'd known the acute loneliness she would grow accustomed to.

If only she knew the bone tiring labor she'd have to do to afford an apartment for them. If only she'd known that half the time he wouldn't even be there.

Sho was becoming a star, so back then when she saw him being coveted by girls a plenty, she'd scolded herself. Didn't he tell her that he wanted this? She was just going to have to get used to it.

Sho was becoming a star, so she couldn't keep whining when he didn't come home and she missed him.

She was alright that he missed her birthday…she was, because…Sho ...was working and she hated herself for being selfish.

It was alright.

It was okay.

This...

Was fine…

As long…As he was…happy.

And then it wasn't okay!

It wasn't alright anymore!

She'd held her breath unable to comprehend the words he was saying….

Sho wouldn't do that! Sho wouldn't say these things….He wouldn't…He….

Had.

He'd used her.

_"Just a maid."_

He'd used her and was now tossing her aside like a damn rag!

That asshole! Asshole!

That fucking asshole.

Every bit of happiness since that night they'd runaway, no before that night, every moment they'd shared became sour. They stabbed her in the heart and she!

She!

Trusted!

Him!

_"You asshole. You bastard!"_

She'd screamed as security bodily carried her out. She'd pounded on their backs until her fist grew sore and she'd screamed until her voice grew hoarse.

That asshole had been her everything…

And now she had nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Kyoko forced her mind away from the past at that moment. It still hurt sometimes. Still raw somewhere deep inside.

And the thing was that she couldn't understand. Sho was the man who had given her a new lease on life. He had sacrificed his life so that she would be alive today.

She didn't understand how that was possible.

He had hurt her more than she ever thought possible and yet she owed her life to him. Wasn't this the least she could do?

He said he loved her. He had proved he loved her. She wouldn't be here today if he hadn't done what he had done.

So why shouldn't she marry him?

She sometimes thought she could love. He had changed so much.

Nicer.

No more putting her down.

He was a man now. No longer a spoiled child. He had finally joined the world of adults and he seemed to be promising.

He could provide her. He was the top young musician in Japan. He was steadily raking in profits each day and even if he quit now, if his money was invested…they would live comfortably for the rest of their lives. And she still had her own job as well and she'd come quit far, further than anyone had imagined possible in such a short time.

Money was no problem.

He was handsome.

Sho had always been a good looking child. Light brown hair, now dyed to a blonde shade that looked natural against his skin.

His skin was flawless. How else had he become the spokesperson for a clear skin ad?

His tortoiseshell eyes were very beautiful and they lit up in their own way when began to lose himself in music.

He had muscles… Not overly large, just enough to make millions of his fan girls scream.

So why couldn't she?

He was nowhere near lacking in looks…

He was talented. He didn't just play the guitar…he made it an extension of himself. He had a way of turning simple notes on a piece of paper into complex compositions and riffs and chords that made one stop and close their eyes as they were lost in beautiful sound.

He could write lyrics that made you feel as if you could be in that same situation. As if he was singling you out to share a precious secret.

Why couldn't she long to hear that secret?

He had become a wonderful man, hadn't he?

And he said it was all for her.

He had apologized sincerely, had shown the depth of his feelings of regret as he placed his future into uncertainty to make certain that she herself had a future at all.

Some days she could almost be the Kyoko that used to love him. She could almost be that girl with the strength to break off what she knew was wrong because she had him.

Some days she could forget the past and look on to their future with a little less dread.

She could joke with him.

She could laugh.

She could give him a real smile.

She could give him the happiness with her that he so desired.

Some days she could be his friend.

Could be his confidant.

Could be his love.

Could be all the different things he wanted.

She could be all of them some days.

But some days have to end eventually.

The eventuality that she could almost love him came often. But it never actually occurred.

For all the times, she looked at him and thought she could almost love him, she realized that it wasn't possible. Almost was close, but it wasn't going to ever happen.

Each time…each time she thought back on it she realized that there was someone else. Someone else who when it came down to it she would choose each time without hesitation.

For every moment that she could almost love him, she realized that it also wasn't possible because she could almost love the new him.

Could almost be with the new him.

The one who had saved her.

Not the one who had broken her.

And they were the same person. Her savior and her executioner. They were one and the same and she could never forget that.

It wasn't possible because after their good moments eventually she would remember his indiscretions in the past and somewhere deep down inside, she still hadn't forgotten.

She said she forgave him…but sometimes she wondered if she had lied for his benefit. If she had lied to herself.

Sometimes she remembered how angry, how sick with rage she had been and she could still taste the bitter feelings in her mouth.

Could still feel the angry flames that had once burned so brightly.

Somewhere deep inside, she wondered had the flames completely died?

Or was there still an ember there, smoldering with hateful feelings that refused to die out?

As she smiled at their pictures around the apartment and tried to be a good fiancée as she tidied up, she saw a commercial for one of his concerts.

She watched as he smiled at the camera and maybe at her.

With a long suffering sigh, she eased herself down onto the soft, velvet couch and finally let go of that sham of a smile.

"If only I never knew you…I could probably have loved you, Sho. If only the past had never happened. If only I had never fallen in love with him, I could be your everything and maybe make you mine, but…it's too late.

I already gave my heart away twice, and this time it's going to stay with him.

If only you could rewrite the past, Sho, if I could rewrite the past things would be better for everyone. But we can't.

If you'd never broken me, I would still love you, but I would never wish to change that. Because then I'd never have loved Ren. I guess in the end if this is the only way, that I'd do it all again.

I almost love you though, Sho.

Almost."

If he could have heard that quiet admission, he might have realized that for the first time she was honest when she said something close to loving him.

He might have been able to change the course of what would happen.

But just like her true love, he wasn't here.

He was close. Almost in the same vicinity.

But almost doesn't count.

A/N: And scene! I hope this chapter wasn't to confusing. The point was supposed to be that even though she forgave him, she still resents him in sometimes. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint. Any ideas for a situation to happen or just constructive criticism, then drop a review!


	5. Interlude: The Light of Day

Okay, I don't usually post poetry but I felt that this particular poem fit the feelings the characters had so there you go. At the bottom, many questions that you guys have asked will be explained so if you were confused by the circumstances that led up to everything in here then read the author's note below. I hope I haven't bored you to death so enjoy!

* * *

_Interlude: The Light of Day_

_What will they say if we ever have to face the light of day?_

* * *

I'm drowning here without your touch,

But I know you're only inches away,

I feel your touch throughout the night,

But miss you dearly as we face the light

Of day,

But what we have just cannot be,

I have another who loves just me,

But I do not love him,

At least not the way that I love you,

Each time I think it,

I know it's true,

But I cannot abandon,

Leave him alone,

I cannot destroy all that I've known,

He is no stranger,

And for him I have care,

So I know what we feel and think isn't fair,

To anybody,

But there's no end in sight,

I'm scared of what will happen,

When our secret is revealed in light,

I try to avoid you,

But I cannot resist,

I know were losing sight of everything in this mist

Of confusion,

This fog of thought and feelings,

We have no notion of what were dealing,

With,

But the repercussions will be swift,

Long bonds broken,

Soft hearts torn to shreds,

Like the fraying of small threads,

Of fate,

And I hate,

Myself for putting you both through this,

I hate,

You for giving her another kiss,

I hate him,

Because I know he needs me,

I hate all of us because we cannot see,

The truth in front of us,

And any way out of this mess,

I hate that in the end we are all blind,

And I'm uncertain of what we'll find,

As we face the light of day,

You look at me and say, this is wrong,

This same tired song,

I know, I reply,

But as I look you in the eye,

I don't know how to be right,

I'm losing this fight,

And I know that soon we'll do the inevitable,

And we would've succumbed to sin,

And we won't ever be the same people again,

So we remain with two hearts broken,

Their happiness retained because we haven't spoken,

And under cover of darkness we meet hand in hand,

My legs trembling so,

I can barely stand,

Two people forcing themselves apart,

Only ever a hint of feeling shown beneath the velvet dark,

And when will the end be in sight,

We'll never know till we have to face the light,

What will we say?

Can we keep the inevitable at bay?

As we face each other and try to delay

We know that our secrets will soon be revealed,

We hope we can be redeemed, appealed,

But only ever can this be,

Can we ever hope to be free,

With no more to say,

Once we have faced the light of day

* * *

A/N: As for the situation that led up to all of this I have no clue whether it will ever be fully explained out in this story. This story is mostly comprised of different moments that are connected but from different views. This story is a companion piece to my other story The Ripping of a Butterfly's Wings. I thought about holding back this information until after I had made it further in that story, but considering that the point of view in that story is Sho's it shouldn't ruin anything. That will explain in full detail what exactly happened and why these oneshots are moments not seen by time.


End file.
